The Goddess and The Spider
by Juni Amihan Haligui
Summary: Si Diyan Masalanta ay ang diyosa ng pagibig, kilala ngayon bilang si Maria Makiling. ng mawalan ng dumadasal sa kanya, nawalan siya ng kapangyarihan at naging tao. Pero kahit na ganon ay biyaya ito sa diyosa. Sa wakas ! Masusundan na niya ang mahal niya !
1. Kabanata I

**The Goddess and The Spider by: Hanasora Harane**

**I'll fix this later. Nagsasanay pa lang ako na magsulat ng Filipino, pero aayusin ko sa susunod. Aaralin ko muna ang ilang mga salita mula sa diksyunaryong Filipino, okay ? **

* * *

><p>Ang isang batang babae ay naglakad papalapit sa harap na pinto ng Trancy Manor. Lumipad-lipad sa hangin ang mala-pilak niyang buhok, habang ang damong mata ay pinagmamasdan ang daanan .Nakayuko syang lumapit sa tahanan ng angkang Trancy.<p>

Happily skipping her way on the cobblestone path , she began to sing : " Mahal kita simula pa nung una , sana'y mahal mo rin ako ….." She hummed the rest of the song , bumping into a wall of beef cake. She looked up, green grass eyes meeting gold ones.

The man looked down on the girl, for she was only five feet and three inches tall. She looked up to him, nervous and her heart pounding.

"Ikaw ba ang hinihintay ni Master Trancy na distant relative daw niya ?" He coldly asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Ah , eh …..OO " Sagot niya , matapos mag reality check dahil sa kagwapuhan ng kausap na lalaki. Kinuha ng lalaking iyon ang hawak nyang suitcase at luggage at in-escort sya papunta sa loob ng bahay.

* * *

><p>She marveled at the scarlet and gold interior of the mansion , looking up at the diamond chandelier, she ran a finger across the marble table at her side. She gazed at the photos that sat on the table.<p>

" Arista ! Mabuti naman makikilala na kita !" A blonde boy squealed ,sliding down the staircase and pounced on her, giving Arista a big bear hug.

Looking over his shoulder, Arista spotted three plum haired young boys , they looked very much alike so she guessed they were triplets, there was also a snow haired maid standing by.

Nang tigilan ni Alois sa kakayakap, itinanong ni Alois sa kanya kung ano ang nangyari.

"Pumanaw na si inay at itay , nasunog ang aming manor" Malungkot na sagot ni Arista. Hinawakan ni Alois ang kanyang mga kamay.

"Akong bahala sa iyo Arista ! Aalagaan kita, wag kang magalala !" Energetic na sagot ng batang lalaki at hinatak ang kamay niya, itinakbo pa punta sa isang cuarto sa second floor.

"Eto ang kwarto ko !" Sabi nya habang habang itinuro ang isang pinto sa kabilang panig ng hallway."At eto ang kwarto mo !" he said , turning around to point at the door behind him. "Magkatapat lang tayo !" He excitedly exclaimed.

Overwhelmed, she thanked him. "Salamat sa pag ako sa responsibilidad na mag alaga sa akin !"

"Walang anuman" Sagot ng lalaki, giggling. Itinulak niya ng binibini papasok sa kuwarto nya (her room , wag po green-minded_)_ "Sige , iiwanan na kta, magbihis ka na't mag tsa-tsaa tayo mamaya sa hardin !"

"OK !" Sagot ni Arista ,nakangiti't maligay, at isinara ng pintuan.

Napansin ni Alois ang alalay na maid na nanunuod sa di kalayuan sa mga pangyayari. "Oi ! Anong tinitingin mo diyan ? Tulungan mo siyang mag bihis !" Mataray na utos niya sa maid ng pabalang.

Hannah bowed , entering the room to help the girl as her master had ordered. Alois turned on his heels, walking down the hallway. " Leche…" He hissed , turning to his side only to see his butler, Claude Faustus.

"Bakit naman naisipan nyong matirahin dito ang babaeng iyon master ?" Tanong ni Claude, halatang curious.

"Eh malungkot din dito eh ! Masyadong tahimik kaya naisip ko 'the more the merrier' " Sagot niya" Di kasi nagsasalita yung tatlo , yung isa naman walang kuwenta !" He sighed "Hay naku ! Buti nalangnandito ka !" Yinapos ni Alois si Claude but he pushed him off.

* * *

><p>Tiningnan ni Arista ang sarili sa salamin. Knee-length ang damit at pa-bell ang pleated na skirt , ang dulo nito ay lininyahan ng white lace. Maikli lang ang sleeves ng blouse na naka puff ng kaonti, meron din itong baby collar, linyado din lahat ng lace ang mga dulo ng blusa. May malaki ding white na ribbon sa may dibdib niya at may ganoon din na ribbon sa bewang niya na naka knot sa tagiliran at may gold rose pin sa gitna.<p>

Pinagmasdan nya ang sarili sa salamin habang itinatali ni Hannah ang lace-up white boots niya . She wore her hair down her silver locks flowed to her waist. She put on a pair of pearl earrings and tied white ribbon on her hair. "Ang bait naman nya, nakikitira lang ako pero ang ganda ng ipinasuot niyang damit !" Maligayang sabi ni Arista habang kinakapkap ang kasuotan nya.

"Opo Lady Kallistenne, medio bipolar ngalang ang master. " Hannah sighed , following Arista who was exiting the room.

" Teka , ano nga pala ang ngalan mo ?" She asked her , stopping on her tracks to turn towards her.

"Hannah Annafelloz po." Sagot ng tanned na kasambahay , Arista walked up to her and joyfully shook her hand.

"Arista Kallistenne, sana maging magkaibigan tayo !" Masayang sabi ng white-clad na binibini.

"Kung iyon po ay iyong nais , I won't deny your request." Hannah answered joining her as they walked out into the gardens.

* * *

><p>Alois drank tea from his cup, looking around at his rose filled surroundings as his butler stood beside him , emotionless. The boy place down his tea cup violently, nearly spilling its content.<p>

"WHAT ON EARTH IS TAKING THEM SO LONG ?" Malatigreng sigaw ni Alois, gazing into the horizon to find a snowy figure running towards him. The girl stopped , digging her heels into the ground and gave Alois a soft, friendly gesture.

" Go ahead , sit down and join me. " Alois told her, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Arista sat herself on the chair provided, picking up a cup and drinking from it as Claude placed a slice of strawberry shortcake on her plate.

"This is Claude Faustus, my butler !" Alois exclaimed, pointing to the man. Arista gazed at him. "Natutuwa akong makilala ka Claude." Bati nya.

"The pleasure is mine" He bowed.

A few minutes of eating cakes and tea went by. Nakatingin sa babae , biglang tanong ni Alois " Gusto mong magaral tayo sa Weston ? "

Taken by surprise, Arista responded " Akala ko ba ay panglalaki lamang iyon ?"

Alois wiped off the icing from his lips with a napkin, dropping the it to the ground. "Tatangap daw sila ng mga babae simula this school year"

"Eh di, sige ba !" She enthusiastically squealed.

Standing from his seat, he exclaimed. "Then it's settled , we are getting slots for this school year !"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry kasi may konting English , nahihirapan din kasi akong mag switch kahit na mas madali pag tagalog , pero susubukan kong damihan ang Filipino na parts ng kwentong ito , pero kahit na ganun expect mo parin ang kaonting mga papatakpatak na wikang ingles, nadadalian kasi ako magdescribe pag english pero pag emotions atpb. mas preferred ko ang Filipino.<strong>

**Mawawala din ang English diyan PROMISE !**


	2. Kabanata II:First Day High

Kabanata II :

**First Day High**

**First day of school laging may kaba,**

**Sinu ba naman gustong mag-isa,**

**Sana may cute na makatabi,**

**May bagong kaibigan pagtapos ng klase**

**Lakas loob hanapin ang katropa**

**Sumabay sa saya,**

**Let's do the first day high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**mikachan: **Tagalog na.

PS: Ang karibukan ay kaingayan

* * *

><p>"Shit , male-late na ako !" Sigaw ng blue eyes, blue hair at maliit na si Ciel Phantomhivehabang pinipilit na tumakbo pa ng higit na mabilis ang kanyang mga paa at binti. Nakahinga lamang ng maluwag ang kawawang bata ng makapasok sa gates ng Weston.<p>

"Cieeeeeeeeeelllllll~!" Matinis na tili ng isang babaeng may ginintuang buhok at berdeng mga mata na si Elizabeth Middleford at agad na dinambaan si Ciel at binigyan ng napaka higpit na yakap.

" E-lizabeth …. hi…..hindi…..HINDI AKO MA KAHINGA !" Biglang pag-evolve ng una'y bulong lamang ni Ciel ngunit ngayo'y galit at mala-tigreng sigaw na. Natakot ang cutesy na blonde kaya't binitawan nya ito at sa mabuting palad ay nakahinga pa ang batang lalaki at siguradong mabubuhay pa para makita ang liwanag ng susunod na umaga. Yun ay kung hindi sya sasakalin ng ganon ulit.

Natahimik ang buong campus sa karibukan ng batang Phantomhive, tila pinindot ni God ang pause button sa video na kung tawagin ay buhay. At ng mai-play muli ang video nay un ay nag ala- World War II dahil sa pagbombard kay Ciel ng mga sinasabi ng mga estudyante. Si Ciel ang Pearl Harbor, sila yung mga takteng Hapon. Si Elizabeth ay nagpadagdag lang sa pressure dahil sa pagumpisa nyang humikbi, nakakapressure dahil para syang timetable ng mga Hapon. Oo , yung timetable na listahan nila kung kalian babaksak ang isang bansa, yun ang dahilan kung bakit din sila galit nag alit sa atin noong WWII, kasi di tayo sumuko on schedule na late tuloy i-regalo sa hari.

'_May Y yan, sigurado !'_

'_Di bawal sigawan ang mga babae ?'_

'_Patay siya sa P4 !'_

'_HALA ! Na kakalurqui !' _ (Grell ikaw ba iyan ? O_0)

Nang hina si Ciel sa kinatatayuan nya. 'Ano ang mangyayari ?' napaisip sya, ng may isang napasigaw: "Ang P4 !"

Agad na umihip ang hangin at pinasayaw ang mga nalalagas na dahon , nag pakita out of thin air ang isang grupo ng mga nag-gwagwapuhan at matitipunong mga lalaki. Nag lakad sila papalapit na parang mga gangsta sa runway ng fashion show. Ang isang naka braid ang buhok ay biglang tumakbo na parang yung Jamaican daw na runner palapit kay Ciel at kinapitan na parang wala ng bukas ang necktie ng bata, sa point of view ng iba, parang ibinibigti na sya.

Hinaplos nya ng isang daliri ang pisngi ng bata at itinaas ang ulo nito.

Ngumiti sya. "Di maayos ang necktie mo." Sabi nya habang ibinababa si Ciel at inayos ang uniform nito.

At nag patawag pansin ang isang mala-William Spears na KSP." Bawal sigawan ang mga babae." Sabi nya, at in-adjust ang salamin sa mata."Estudyante tayo ng isang tradisyonal na paaralan kaya't di maaaring palampasin iyan pagkat di iyan gawain ng isang English gentleman. Alamin mo naman sana ang rules ng paaralan."

"Opo , hindi na po mauulit." Pangako ni Ciel at tumango pa.

"Mabuti naman. " Sabi nung naka-violet na waist coat at nagsialisan na silang apat.

Hinarap ni Ciel ang kanyang pinsan/fiancé at nagpatawad.

"Buti na lang wala dito si kuya, kundi ay siguradong galit na iyon !" Matamis na tawa ng binibini.

"Oo nga" Napatawa din ng kaonti si Ciel. Sa di kalayuan ay may isa pang pa-cute din na blonde na tumakbo ala-ferari papalapit kay Ciel habang sinusundan siya ng isa pang 'pankarerang tao'. Tinackle ng blondie na iyon si Ciel ngunit kinounter niya ang blonde namay icy na eyes.

"Yeay ! Nagkita din tayo muli Ciel at Elizabeth !" Tili niya habang nag-rerecover sa pagka 'faceground' sa kanya ni Ciel at kinawayan pa si Lizzy.

"Eto nag pala si Arista, 3rd cousin ko sya !" Tili ni Alois, kapit-kapit si Arista at pilit ipinipresenta ay Ciel na parang tuta.

"Oo ,alam na ! Tigilan mo na ako !" Angal ni Ciel at sinampal ang lalaking kaharap. Ibinagsak ni Alois an parang manika si Arista sa daan.

"Eh di sige ! Antaray mo eh! Leche !" Girling-girly at galit na sabi nya kay Ciel at nag walkout. Habang paalis sya'y tinulugan ni Elizabeth na tumayo si Arista.

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Matamis na tanong ni Lady Middleford.

"Oo, maraming salamat." Sagot ni Arista."Ako nga pala si Arista Kallistenne." Ipinakilala niya ang sarili at inalok ng hadshake si Elizabeth.

Agad din tinanggap ng binibini ang handshake na iyon." Ako naman si Elizabeth Ethel Coredlia Middleford , pero tawagin mo na lang akong Lizzy !"

"Ako nga pala si _**Earl**_ Ciel Phantomhive." Ipinakilala nya ang sarili at hinalikan ang kamay ni Arista.

"Magkita na lamang tayo mamaya, kailangan kong sundan si Alois." Pa-excuse nya at namaalam at tumakbo na habang kumaway sa kanya ang dalawa.

Naabutan nya si Alois at napansin na tila malungkot ang binata kaya't ito ay yinakap nya. Sa pagdikit ng kanilang katawan ay gad na dumaloy sa isipan ng binata ang mga alaala ukol kay Luca, lalo na dahil sa pagasa at liwanag sa kanyang mga mata na tulad din sa namatay na nasi Luca Macken. Yinakap niya ang dalaga ng mas mahigpit sa pagkayakap nito sa kanya.

Biglang tumulo ang luha niya. "Ipangako mong di mo ako iiwan." Pagmamakaawa nya.

Di alam ang nangyayari , sinagot nya ito ng basta basta ng matamis na "oo".

"Mabuti naman." Huminga ang lalaki ng malalim at biglang hinawakan ang kamay ni Arista , kinaladkad siya papunta sa dorm. Eto ang dorm ng Violet Wolf para sa mga nag-e-excel sa sining.

"Iiwan nakita sa dorm mo ! Goodluck !" Awit ni Alois habang tumakbo na paalis na parang isang psycho maniak na tumatakas sa pulis.

Pinasok ni Arista ang loob ng dorm at agad na nakita si Elizabeth. "LIZZY !" Sigaw nya at biglang lumapit sa kaibigan. "Wow , parehong dorm pala tayo !" Natutuwang sabi ni Lizzy.

"Maaari ko ba kayong i-escort patungo sa dorm nyo ?" Sabi ng sexy na boses mula sa kadiliman at kung sino yun tapos di mo alam , haynaku ! nauntog ka ata !

Ipinakita niya ang sarili, gwapingz, matipuno, maangkad, may pulang mga mata, at ultra dreamboy.

"Ako si Dorm supervisor Michaelis" Bati nya at sinamahan ang dalawa hanggang sa pintuan ng dorm room nila. Kinindatan ni Sebastian si Lizzy….

* * *

><p>"<em>Dahil ie-enrol ka ng mga magulang mo sa Weston , kailangan naming sabihin sa iyo ito, pagkat kundi sasabihin ay baka mabuking mo kami at para din sa kaligtasan mo" Sabi sa kanya ng hot na hot na impaktong butler mula impyerno.<em>

"_Nababatid ko ang lahat." Sagot ni Elizabeth._

"_Maraming Salamat" Nakangiting sabi sa kanya ni Ciel._

* * *

><p>"Takte ! Room mate pa kita !" Reklamo ni Ciel habang sinisipa papasok sa higanteng cabinet ang bag niya."Masaya nga iyon eh , mag-ka-sa-ma-ta-yooooo!" Pakantang sabi ni Alois.<p>

"Pwes ako di masaya ! Bakit ba nandito ka ?" Galit na sigaw nya at binato and dati'y suot na coat sa katabing kama na hinihigaan ni Alois Trancy.

"Collaboration nga daw eh ! Sabi ng reyna !" Sigaw din nung isa. "Makulet kah ? UNLIMETED TAYO ? UNLI ?"

Lumabas si Phantomhive para makahinga ng kaonti dahil kulob ang cuarto.

"AYYY ? Walk-out ? BEST ACTOR ?" Tili ni Alois mula sa loob ng cuarto.

"Bwisit ! Manahimik ka na nga !" Sagot ni Ciel sabay kamot sa ulo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Class 1A , first year highschool : Dahil 13 si Ciel at Arista, at 14 si Alois at Lizzy, sabi nila: )<strong>

Nagsulat ang guro sa blackboard ng mga kung ano anong formula at equation habang si Ciel ay di nakikinig at PTL lang na nakatitig sa ere.

"PHANTOMHIVE ! Sagutin mo ang (x+5) (x+9) gamit ang FOIL method !" Sigaw ng guro ng mapansin an di nakikinig si Ciel.

'Ah ? Eh? Ano daw ? patay !' Worried na sabi ni Ciel sa isipan. Magagalit nasana ang guro ngunit biglang lumindol at nayanig ang kalupaan. Magkatabi si Arista at Alois kaya ng mahulog ang babae sa upuan ay sinalo sya ni Alois at prinotektahan sa ilalim ng mesa.

Pag katapos nun ay tumingin si Arista pataas kay Alois habang tiningnan din sya ng lalaki , at nang mag aftershock may nangyaring di inaasahan.

Tinamaan ng lintik. Aksidente na halik !

Si Elizabeth na ansa kabilang upuan lang katabi ni Ciel ay naka kita nito, napansin din sya ni Arista kaya para walang gulo , bago pa man maka-react si Lizzy ay tinakpan an nya ang bibig nito."Aksidente lang iyon dahil sa lindol, OK ?" Tanong niya at inalis lang ang kamaya ng tumango si Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Nakahiga sa kama at di mapakali , nag pakot ikotsi Aristahabang ang room mate ay nahihimbing sa pagtulog. Napahawak sya sa nga labi, tumibok ang puso.<p>

"May crush naba kaagad ako sa kanya ?" Tanong nya sa sarili at inalog ang ulo.

* * *

><p>Biglang nagtanong si Trancy "Ciel may crush kaba kay Elizabeth ?" Sa tanong na iyon ni Trancy ay nagblush si ciel at napadilat ang mga mata.<p>

"Wa-wala ah !" Depensa nya" tumigil ka na nga't matulog ka !"

'Hmm' Sabi ni Alois at sinubukan nalang matulog

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW KA NAMAN BEH ! <strong>

**Favor na , please !**

**Pasensya na sa writing style ko ! Di ko kasi hilig yung masyadong malalalim dahil nalilimutan ko tuloy minsan kung anong sinusulat ko ! **

**REVIEW KA PLEASE ! :) **

**Lovelots,**

**Hana ( add mo ko sa facebook !)**


	3. Author's Note

**Kamusta po sa inyong lahat ! Ako po ang inyong lingkod na si Hanasora Harane. Nababatid ko pong matagal kayong naghintay sa ikatlong kabanata ngunit nangangako ako na akin itong mai-u-upload bukas.**

**Nais ko po sanang malaman ninyo na akin pong papalitan ang pamagat ng kwento na ito at gagawing: "_The Goddess and The Spider"_**

**Hindi ko po muna sasabihin kung bakit ko gagawin ito ngunit nais kong malam ninyo na ito ay may kinalaman sa isang alamat ng pagibig ng pinaka-sikat na nilalang sa ating mitolohiya.**

**Kung maaari po ay sana mag-review kayo upang aking malaman kung nabasa an ninyo itong aking mensahe.**

**Magkita-kita na lang po tayo bukas. Ngunit di ko alam kung may bumabasa nga ba bukod kay mikachan (?) o kung binabasa pa ba ito ni mikachan (?) Maaari yatang dahil ito sa maliit na fanbase ng Kuroshitsuji sa Pilipinas.**

**Paalam po !**

**Maligaya at depressed ng kaonti,**

**Hanasora Harane**


	4. Kabanata III:

**Kabanata III: Kanlungan**

_**Natatandaan mo pa ba**_  
><em><strong>Nang tayong dal'wa ayg unang nagkita?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Panahon ng kamusmusan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sa piling ng mga bulaklak at halaman<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doon tayong nagsimulang<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mangarap at tumula<strong>_

_**Natatandaan mo pa ba**_  
><em><strong>Inukit kong puso sa punong mangga<strong>_  
><em><strong>At ang inalay kong gumamela<strong>_  
><em><strong>Magkahawak-kamay sa dalampasigan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Malayang tulad ng mga ibon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ang gunita ng ating KAHAPON.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So , medyo natagalan ako magupload, ang susunod dito na kabanata ay isusunod sa Chapter 68 ng Kuroshitsuji kasi kailangan ko yun eh. (Halata naman kung bakit) patalon talon ang kwento, pinaghalohalo lahat sa manga, season 1, season 2 etc. etc.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngunit Maria Makiling, ipinagkasundo na ako ng aking mga magulang sa tulad kong mortal !" <em> _Iyak ng lalaki habang nakatingin sa mga mala-gubat na mata ng binibining kaharap._

"_Magadia !" Sabi ni Maria at hinawakan ang kamay ng mortal na lalaki. "Mahal kita !"_

"_At iniibig din kita ngunit, di tayo talo." Muling umiyak ang lalaki. "Maria, aking irog, di ko nais na ika'y lisanin ngunit…"_

_Kinutoff siya ng babae. "Di ko kakayanin na ika'y mawala sa akin."_

"_Nanduon siya ! Kasama muli 'yong diwata !" Sigaw ng lalaki mula sa di kalayuan at tumakbo papalapit, sinusundan ng iba pang mga kalalakihan. Hinalikan ng may buong pagibig ng lalaking si Magadia itong si Maria Makiling. "Humayo ka Maria, tumakas ka !" Bulong niya._

_Lumayo si Makiling at bumanaag sa sa likuran."Tayo'y magkikitang muli, **aking** Magadia." Lumuha siya, kapit sa pusong nasawi. "Babalik ako't sisiguraduhing tunay na magiging tayo."_

* * *

><p>Nagising si Arista, pinagpapawisan ng malamig at hinihingal.'Sino ang magkasintahang iyon ?' Naisip niya.<p>

"Arista, ayos ka lang ba ? Sumisigaw ka't lumuluha na tila'y may bumabagabag sa iyo." Tanong ni Elizabeth na nakaupo sa dulo ng kamaniya at nakabihis ng pink na dress na ruffled ang skirt at may longsleeve na double button shirt-jacket na mayroong making pink ribbon sa leeg at nakasuot ng brown leather boots.

"Oo, ayos lang ako. Panaginip lamang iyon." Sagot niya at tinanggal ang kumot sa katawan. Pinalitan nya ang nightgown na suot ng isang plain white dress na pinatungan ng green na apron. Tinulungan siya ni Elizabeth at tinirintas sa dalawa ang pilak niyang buhok, linagyan din niya ito ng green rose headband.

"Wala daw pasok ngayon." Bulong ni Lizzie at sumilip sa labas ng bintana "Malakas daw kasi ang bagyo."

Tumango si Arista, sa pagunawa.

"Pero may ball daw mamaya sa School Pavillion. Isang Opening Ball para sa umpisa ng pasukan. Costume ball daw ito, ang cute !" Patuloy ni Elizabeth. Napangiti ang dalawa't halata na may gusto si Lizzie kay-**TOOT**-dahil sa hitsura sa kanyang mukha.'Kamusta na kaya ang aking pinsan ?' Inisip ni Arista.'Teka , wala akong isusuot para mamaya !'

May kumatok sa pintuan." Baba na kayo ! Kainan na !" Sabi ng boses na nahawigan ni Lizzie bilang si Gregory Violet.

Binuksan ni Lizzie ang pinto. "Sige salamat." Nagcurtsy siya.

"Sige , aalis na ako upang sabihan ang iba. Magandang Umaga't paalam ! Wag niyo lilimutin ang ball mamaya."

"Magandang umaga't paalam din sa iyo."''

Bumaba na sila ng staircase at dumeretcho sa dining hall kung saan sila'y kumain ng almusal.

* * *

><p>"Hoy Ciel ! Grabe ka naman, magsusuot ka lang ng sapatos di mo pa kaya." Tawa ni Trancy, gutom na dahil hinihintay ang roommate makabihis para makakain na sila sa baba.<p>

"Ewan.." Inisnab sya ng lalaki at pinagpatuloy na ipinulupot ang sintas ng sapatos sa kanyang paa.

Pero nagzone out si Alois at di ito pinansin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Iniirog kita." Bulong sa hangin ng isang babaeng may mga berdeng matang sing lalim ng bangin at idinaan ang kamay niya sa tubig sa batis. Umihip ang hangin at isinayaw ang mala-nyebeng buhok niya.<em>

"_Batid ko iyon, mahal kong Maria" Sagot ng lalaking nakaupo sa binti nitong dilag. Huminga siya ng malalim at inabot ang porcelanang pisngi ng babae._

_Sinuklay ni Maria gamit ang mala-kahoy na buhok ng lalaki gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. "Eh paano naman ako Magadia, mahal mo rin ba ako ?" Sabi ng diwata na may kaunting panunukso sa tinig._

"_Ay hindi !" Pamimilosopo ng lalaking umalis sa binti niya at tumayo si Maria't sinalok ng kamay ang tubig sa batis sabay saboy sa lalaki. _

"_Loko ka ha !" Sigaw niya, tumatawa. "Pagnaasar talaga ako sa iyo, naku ! Maaari ko pang sunugin ang buong bayan ninyo !" Babala ng diwata._

"_Batid ko iyon ngunit alam kong may pagka-anghel ka aking Maria." Bulong niya sa tenga ng babae. "Siguradong di mo iyon magagawa."_

_Ibinagsak ng binibini ang kanyang mga balikat. Tunay ngang masyado siayng kilala ng mortal na ito._

* * *

><p>"Hoy kumain ka na! Masamang pinagaabang ang pagkain." Sab ni Ciel na nai-jolt out si Alois sa kanyang iniisip. Di nya na pansin na nasa dining hall na pala sila.<p>

"Ehmm…." Sagot niya at na realize ang lahat. 'Nadala na kaya ni Claude yung ipinabibigay k okay Arista na ball gown para mamayang gabi ?'

* * *

><p>Nakasuot si Lizzy ng isang. Wa Lolita kimono na pink at may magagandang floral patterns, may malaking ribbon ito sa harapan at may flounced na skirt. May katerno ding headand na bumagay sa buhok niyang mala-ginto.<p>

Si Arista naman ay nakabihis ng isang makulay na hanfu na may mahabang sleeves gawa ito sa silk at may mahabang kahel na sash na idre-nae sa braso niya, nakaexpose sa harapan ang violet na garment sa ilalim nito habang natatakpan naman ng light green ang iba. Binalot ang bodice nito ng cream floral patterned silk na lininyahan ng kahel. Ang obi nito ay violet na pinatungan ng pink. Ang buhok niya ay naka-bun ng kaunti sa itaas at bumabagsak na lamang ang ilalim.

"Napaka thoughtful naman ni Alois, biruin mo, pinadala paniya kay Claude ang isusuot ko." Sabi ni Arista sa roommate niya. Tumango lamang si Elizabeth, naiinggit ng kaonti. 'Pero si Ciel….'

* * *

><p>Umalis na mula sa silid ang dalawang binata. Si Ciel ay nakabihis ng bughaw na hanfu na gawa sa silk, in-embroideran ito ng mga bulaklak ng chrysanthemum at may mga lilac flower patterns sa cuffs. Ang Lord Trancy naman ay nakasuot ng isang pulang kimono na may itim na patterned obi na pinatungan ng pulang obi knot. Pinatungan ito ng cream na kosode na may pattern ng autumn leaves.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabi na ng maganap ang ball na iyon. Wari mo'y mga alitaptap ang mga ilaw sa chandelier. Nangangalingasaw ang rosas sa hangin. May mga nagsasayawan ng Viennese Waltz. Ang bawat binibini ay nababalot ng mga eleganteng costume na may pagka-asyano, nag bigay ito ng mala-diwatang effect. Ang mga ginoo naman ay mga mukhang prince charming na galling mismo sa fairytales. Isa ito sa mga pinaka magandang costume ball na na attendan ni Arista Kallistenne.<p>

Hinayan ni Arista na makipagusap si Lizzy sa mga binibini sa pavilion. Nagpalibotlibot ang pansin niya. Nagmamasid ang kanyang mga berdeng mata sa paligid, hinahanap ang pinsan niyang si Alois. Binagtas niya ang dagat ng mga nagkakasiyahang tao at nahanap ang pinsan niya.

Napapaliutan siya ngkung sino-sinong mga binibini. Napatitig siya dito at sumikip ang dibdib, nan lalim ang kulay ng mga mata niya. Di nya napansin na linapitan siya ni Alois. Nagbow siya kay Arista.

"May I have this dance, M'lady ?" Sabi niya habang nag simula ang tutugin ng sayaw na Quadrille.

Nag curtsy si Arista. " Of course." Kinuha niya ang kamay na alok ni Alois at sumabay ang kanilang anyo sa agos musika na tila'y dahon sa ilog.

"Kamusta naman ang pamamalagi mo sa dorm ?" Tanong ni Alois, nagpapasimuno ng usapan.

"Ayos lang, I had a most wonderful time." Sagot ni Arista, at tumigin sa ibaba na sahig. Tumitig sa mala-damong mata niya si Alois Trancy at tumitig din siya sa mga kumikislap na yelong mata nito.

"_**Magadia **_…" Dulas ng isang boses na mula sa bibig ni Arista, ngunit di ito siya.

"Huh ?" Tanong ni Alois..

"Wala" Sagot ng binibini, averting her eyes. Tumigil ang tugtog ng Quadrille ngunit di pa rin siya binitawan ni Alois.

"Sumama ka sa akin." Bulong niya, leading Arista out of the pavilion. Nabanaag ni Arista ang biglang pagbago ng kulay ng mga mata ni Alois, na nagging mala-kiyatkiyat. Agad din itong bumalik sa dati.

**(Konting English na may maling grammar-LOL)**

The wind outside was quite chill, only the moon and stars lit the blackened night. Th atmosphere was tense and Aloius was glaring at her, his eyes wide and clear, fists clenched, and head cocked. Arista, being naïve as she is, simply stood there, stuck to the exterior wall. "Maria .." The boy seductively whispered into her ears, tears fell from his eyes which were now a shade of orange. Arista shivered with a sense of fear. He slammed his mouth onto hers, licking the edge of her lips, biting a bit on her tongue but then dancing along with it. Instead of pushing him away, she responded like a lover would, with an even rougher kiss. Her eyes changed their grassy color to a forest-like abyss, her hair changed into a more snowy shade. She ran her fingers through his hair, darkening it, turning it brown.

He held her hips and pinned her on te wall. "Magadia.." She moaned, a moan that was muffled ny the liplock.

Bumalik din sa dati ang kanilang ga anyo, nakatitig sila sa isa't isa, fully aware kung ano ang nagyari. Itinulak ni Arista si Alois paalis sa kaniya. Nagtubig ang mga mata ng babae, kumaripas siya ng takbo at nakasalubong si Ciel. Sumuko siya sa piling nito.

"Teka, bakit ka naiyak ?" Tanong niya pero ibinaon na ng dilag ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni Ciel. Kinalma nalamang niya ito at pinatahan. Nakita ito ni Alois na naka death-glare sa kanila mula sa kadiliman, puno ng inggit ang mga mata niya. Sinuntok niya ang pader at agad na umalis.'Pagmamayari ko siya !' Sigaw niya sa isipan 'Ako lang ang puwedeng humawak sa paruparong bihag ko !'

"Ciel ? A-ano , eh.." stammer ni Lizzy. Itinulak ni Ciel paalis si Arista. Tumayo si ciel at itinayo din ang binibini. Pumadyak palapit si Elizabeth at nagcollide ang kamay niya sa pisngi ng silver-haired roommate niya.

"Walang hiya ka Arista !" Tili niya, umiiyak at kumaripas ng takbo, sinusundan ni Ciel.

Hinaplos ni Arista ang namamagang pisngi niya. Bumigat ang paghinga at lumagapak siya sa sahig.

* * *

><p><strong>HOKAY ! TAPOS NA SIYA, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PARA MAKITA ANG LINK SA MGA SUOT NILA.<strong>


End file.
